Original Sins
by Buffy Ane Summers
Summary: Por que son las manzanas envenenadas las que siempre queremos probar... Bella/Rabastan


**Capítulo I**

Dedicado a la ya casi memoria

de Green Cherry, una chica que conocí

fugazmente en un RPG y que me hizo

enamorarme de esta pareja

No eran niños, hacía mucho tiempo que dejaron de serlo, nacieron todos en aquella crianza rigurosa de la sangre pura, perfectos exponentes de sus cunas, productos sin defectos de sus respetadas estirpes. Así eran todos ellos, exceptuando a las ovejas descarriadas a las que evitaban nombrar por decoro, de todos modos no valía la pena desperdiciar su tiempo pronunciando nombres que debían borrar de su mente con la mayor precisión que su clase les exigía.

Con una perfecta alineación de espalda y con movimientos felinos Bellatrix movía la pluma sobre el pergamino sin que esta produjera ruido, tan ingrávida su escritura que daba la ilusión de que la pluma tocaba el papel.

_Como sus pasos_ – divagó Rabastan, el menor de los dos hermanos Lestrange, quien hacía bastante tiempo había dejado de lado sus deberes de lado, aburrido de la monotonía de la asignación, sabía que tenía suficiente tiempo para prepararla, y hacerlo de una mejor manera, en aquel momento no estaba enfocado.

Miró a Narcisa, la hermana menor, el rubio cabello caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros, dándole el toque perfecto en su apariencia de semidiosa griega, sosteniendo aquella misma rígida y elegante figura de su hermana, y francamente toda la familia Black. Incluyendo Regulus, quien aún con cierto porte aniñado portaba todas las características casi etéreas de su linaje.

Entendía perfectamente la presencia de los últimos dos en el lugar, los tres compartían el mismo curso y edad, por ende, los mismos deberes, sin embargo era la presencia de Bellatrix la que lo perturbaba y le irritaba de una manera extraña, cuando la vio entrar junto con su hermana sintió el impulso de decirle que se largara. Pero eso no era permitido por el protocolo de etiqueta, muchísimo menos tratándose de la prometida de su hermano mayor, Rodolphus, y ciertamente… nunca a Bellatrix.

No entendía cabalmente el sentimiento de rechazo que experimentaba hacia ella hacia estos últimos meses, nunca se habían llevado mal, de hecho lo hacían excelentemente, su relación era lo suficientemente vívida, bueno, lo vívida que puede ser una relación entre dos personas de su clase y con Bellatrix que poseía los mas irreverentes cambios de ánimo.

Nunca le molesto el ambiente ártico que profesaba aquella mujer, le parecía muy cómodo e interesante, aquella mesa entendía perfectamente ese ambiente, sin embargo aún no entendía el rechazo extremo que su mente ejercía para con Bella; mas si recordaba perfectamente el momento exacto en que su naturaleza quiso triturar contra el piso el vaso de cristal que sostenía en su mano y gritarle algo, cualquier cosa, no sabía qué, pero algo a fin de cuentas.

La cena de navidad de aquel año que acababa de morir, apenas unas semanas atrás. Por ninguna situación en especial, simplemente la miró, ahí, sentada junto a su prometido y a su hermana menor, en toda su imponente figura aún no acabada de formar, con aquella expresión de profunda seriedad y discreción que le enseñaron a mantener eternamente desde la infancia; él hablaba con Regulus y en una fracción de segundo sintió sus ojos encima, aquella mira de superioridad con dejes de desprecio, y aquella sonrisa inexpresiva de quien ve a un niño.

Ella golpeteaba con los dedos la mesa, con aquel gesto que volvía loca a su madre y le había ganado ya fuertes reprimendas para que suprimiera el habito inconsciente que anunciaba su completo aburrimiento sobre la actividad que realizaba, y eso era lo que pasaba en aquel momento, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de aprender sobre los trolls, levantó la mirada levemente y miró a Rabastan de frente; nada, el niño estaba fundido en sus pensamientos, nada raro en él, sin embargo en aquel momento la desesperó por completo.

Lo confrontaría, cuando estuvieran a solas; le insistió a Cissy en acompañarla en sus horas de estudio por que sabía perfectamente que ella se reunía con Rabastan y Regulus, y toda su naturaleza le instaba a confrontar a aquel niño, que últimamente había tomado el habito, y atrevimiento, de ignorarla y esquivarla. No iba a pecar de niñata y mucho menos de sentimentalista al admitir que aquello la alteraba irremediablement, no había hecho nada para que aquel niño, que desde hacía bastantes años era su intimo amigo, tomara aquella actitud, y si aquello debía proclamarse guerra ella era la única que podía empzarla.

Aquella complicidad entre su mujer y su hermano pequeño volvía loco a Rodolphus, y volver loco a Rodolphus era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Bella, no soportaba el tono autoritario y de propiedad que pretendía establecer el mayor de los Lestrange sobre ella, de hecho le resultaba verdaderamente gracioso que él, en su infinita mediocridad, pensara que en algún momento podría llegar a dominar a alguien tan superior a él como lo era ella misma.

"Phuphus" era como le había llamado Rabastan en una ocasión haciendo completa mofa intelectual del mayor, quién era sabido, no heredó exactamente el arte de pensar las cosas en frío y mover el tablero en su mente antes de incorporar el físico, y aquello le causaba muchísimo material de diversión al menor, quien sí había adquirido el don y en cambio no disfrutaba de la brutal fuerza física que poseía su hermano.

Bella sonrió de medio lado recordando cierto acontecimiento del pasado, gesto que coincidió con el de Rabastan volviendo al mundo terrenal, fuera de sus pensamientos y en pos a los labios de ella; Lestrange inmediatamente sintió como una marejada fría recorría todo su cuerpo y se alojaba en su vientre, en un instinto casi animal (como los que solían dominar a su hermano) tomó su mochila, lanzó todo lo suyo dentro y se marchó sin decir más.

No dejó a la mesa sorprendida con aquel acto tan impropio de su naturaleza de hijo menor, simplemente logró que el temperamento de Bellatrix se alzara y su odio irrefrenable se mostrara en aquellos expresivos y grandes ojos castaños, quien no alzó a ver las miradas complicadas que mantuvieron por un segundo Regulus y aquella ninfa rubia platino. Muy ensimismada para preocuparse de los asuntos de los dos menores, como la mayoría de la familia lo estaba perennemente, los únicos que se ocupaban de ellos eran ellos mismos, y así les encantaba su privado mundo.

La mayor de las Black no fue tras él, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo aunque quisiera, se mantuvo unos momentos (todos lo que pudo soportar) mirando a su libro, para después pacientemente recoger sus materiales y guardarlos ordenadamente en su mochila.

- Muy buenas noches – se despidió serenamente, y salió de la biblioteca sin alterar su caminar, aun manteniendo la postura erguida y prepotente, dando sus pasos felinos que parecían no tocar el suelo, como ya los había predicho Rabastan.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, los delirios de ajusticionamientos frustrados por el decoro y el respeto a su propia sangre, y el aprecio que le prodigaba al chico simplemente se volcaba en su contra, hiriendo aún más su orgullo. El causante de sus disturbios se materializo de un instante a otro, tanto así que por un momento pensó en la idea de estar alucinándolo. Se encontraba reclinado contra uno de los barandales de piedra que dejaban ver el lago, iluminado por una luna inexistente.

- He desarrollado una teoría – haló la mujer tranquilamente, fría como siempre, sin embargo él sabía perfectamente que toda aquella emoción restringida a lo largo de toda su vida se alojaba en la llama sádica que se encendía de cuando en cuando en sus ojos, y que expresaba en aquel momento, aunque no la alzó a ver.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó sutilmente el chicho, le hubiera gustado sonar macho y violento en aquel momento, sin embargo su voz salió amable y tranquila, su mal humor desecho por la sorpresa de encontrarla en medio pasillo

- La testosterona de los Lestrange va lentamente asesinando y mutilando a sus neuronas mientras crecen, lo que irremediablemente conduciría a que te conviertas en alguien igual que Rodolphus... No puedo decir que me sorprenda, ya era hora que dejaras de comportarte como una niña

Había clavado el dedo en la llaga y ella lo sabía perfectamente, le importaba poco o nada que lo llamara niña, sin embargo una comparación con Rodolphus era lo suficientemente denigrante como para querer batirse en duelo con cualquiera, había tomado inconscientemente la varita y su mano temblaba levemente producto de su ira, sin embargo no la volvió a ver.

Bellatrix no iba a bacilar, miró la posición amenazante del chicho, no le pareció nada muy diferente a un lobezno acorralado, su ataque era inminente, pero seguía siendo inofensivo, se acercó a él con paso lento, estaba confiada que no haría nada, y se detuvo hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de su cara, lo miraba directamente y un escalofrío la recorrió integra; era en momentos como aquellos que agradecía la crianza estricta de su madre, quien le obligó a reprimir cualquier tipo de instintos.

- Planeas atacarme, y luego qué? – preguntó arrogante, sin moverse un milímetro - Ocultas el cuerpo en el bosque? Porque te puedo asegurar que tengo muchos más esqueletos en el closet que vos.

La cara del chico se tiñó de rojo mientras daba un paso atrás, dando gracias al cielo por la oscuridad que no permitía que aquel matiz fuera tan notable, no soportaba estar tan cerca de ella, no le respondió, no era miedo hacia ella lo que hizo que se echara para atrás, de lo que intentaba huir era de sus propios instintos.

Se miraron fugazmente durante unas fracciones de segundo, y ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de la profesora McGonagall a tan pocos metros de ellos, ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

- No es muy tarde para que dos alumnos anden deambulando por los pasillos, Sr Lestrange? – dijo su voz, severa, no le agradaban esas asociaciones en los pasillos, mucho menos con los aires que se respiraban en ese momento, los alumnos de Slytherin, y mucho mas de familias de Sangre Pura, empezaban a despertar una gran admiración por ideales arcaicos que nuevamente estaban poniéndose en auge, sin embargo no era algo que fuera a confesarles a aquellos dos – Ud, señorita Black, debería saber mejor… Vayan inmediatamente a su Sala Común si no pretenden hacer perder puntos a su casa.

- Si, Profesora McGonagall – respondieron al unísono, dignamente, nunca se permitirían aquel tono de niño recién regañado, mucho menos ante una mujer tan insolente y de baja reputación como lo era ella.

El camino hacia sus habitaciones estuvo en completo silencio, no era solo por la posibilidad de que estuvieran siendo seguidos, sino también por una absoluta incomodidad entre ellos mismos, no tenían que decirse, o tal vez tenían mucho que decirse, sin embargo aquello no sería respetable.

Rabastan Lastrange no durmió aquella noche, en continuas entradas y salidas de un sueño febril contaminado por el olor de mujer que le inundaba sus recuerdos, aquella desaprobación que lo atormentaba, mientras no podía evitar desvariar en su imaginación sobre acontecimientos absurdos e irreales, bañados en aquella vulgar debilidad que es la carne y la vergüenza que lo atormentaba por no poder frenarse a si mismo.

Caía una y otra vez en el mismo estupor de esos labios y esos muslos ávidos y delicados, completados por la fuerza y la pasión que solo una mujer como aquella poseía, y adornado por tantos recuerdos que se mesclaban con fantasías que nunca podría hacer realidad…


End file.
